


The Feral Misheru

by A_Mire_Situation



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Wholesome, chapter 1 - Lucifer has good Reflexes, feral mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mire_Situation/pseuds/A_Mire_Situation
Summary: A Feral MC (Misheru), who loves their boys.This is a collection of short scenes and prompts, aimed to make you smile a little. Maybe blush, if I'm lucky.Will be updated as I produce more content. Feel free to leave prompts in the comments!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Luci has Good Reflexes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you better believe misheru is a pain in the ass for luci. but he likes it. somewhat.

“I bet.” Misheru started, staring off at Lucifer in the distance. Lucifer, who was having a good time telling off Mammon who (once again) had done something stupid.  
“You bet?” Satan drawled, not looking up from his book.  
“I bet he’ll catch me.” They mumbled, a grin on their face.  
“What?” At this, Satan looked up. Unfortunately, they were already running full speed at the eldest brother, and there was nothing he could do.  
“CATCH ME, LUCI,”  
“What-”  
They launched themself at him, and what could he do? Lucifer was not about to let the human fall. And that’s how they ended bridal-style in the other’s arms.  
“Yo.”  
“What.” He stared down at the stupid, dumb, human, with that stupid, dumb grin on their face, and scowled. “What is this.”  
“I knew you’d catch me.”  
Lucifer didn’t know how to respond. With his mouth slightly ajar, Misheru though that’d be the perfect time to slot a chocolate coin onto his tongue.  
“Thanks, babe.”  
“I-” Gaping blankly after the human, he didn’t know what to feel.  
But damn, that chocolate was good.


	2. A Letter from 'Lucifer' (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misheru has a plan. It is a bad plan. Literally the worst idea they've ever had. Worth it, though. (there will be a part 2).

3 weeks of helping Lucifer with his paperwork. 3 weeks of pain and suffering, and Misheru thinks they’ve got it down.  
His handwriting was unique and neat - something theirs was most definitely not. Very hard to master. But 3 weeks (3 weeks!) of careful observation had payed off.

“Does this look like Lucifer’s writing?”  
Satan shifted in his seat on the library’s couch, looking up from his book. Skimming the letter they presented him, he grinned.  
“It’s perfect.”  
“Wonderful!” They beamed down at the note, and turned to leave. “Oh - uh, Satan,”  
“Yes, Misheru?”  
“If he tries to kill me, will you be there to record it?” Twirling a strand of hair around their finger, they looked at the other through thick lashes.  
“Yes, I will.” He turned a bit pink at that, shoving his head back into his book.  
They exited the room with a boisterous laugh, skipping down the corridor.  
\---  
“MAMMON!” They pounded at Mammon’s door for approximately 4 seconds before it swung open, the guy smiling weakly. Oh, he cared for Misheru, sure, but the track record of things that went well for him when they were involved? Not good.  
“Deliver this to Diavolo.” They pressed a neatly sealed letter against his chest. “It’s very important.”  
“Uh-”  
“Don’t look inside.” There was a glint in their eyes. A not-good glint. A glint that made him very, very nervous.  
“Really, ‘Eru, now?” He tensed before them, knowing he couldn’t not do it. Their pact was still going strong, after all. Even without it though... Well, could he really deny the cute human?  
“In an hour. Exactly an hour. Don’t let me down.”  
“But-” they pressed a finger up to his lips, smirking at the pink that dusted his cheeks afterwards.  
“No buts. Well, 1 butt. Your butt,” The human laughed. “Your butt, going to Diavolo’s mailbox.”  
“He doesn’t have a mailbox,” he mumbled, shifting his gaze to anywhere but their sweet little grin.  
“Well, his door then.” A brief pause ensued, one where Mammon glared at the ceiling. All he could think about were those soft hands against his face, and against his better judgement, he nodded.  
“Fine.”  
“Wonderful!” Misheru smiled, and once again, skipped away.


	3. Just an Update (and prompts to look forward to/choose from)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hnnghh,,,,,

Just!! a quick thing uwu

I have a bunch of ideas, but no idea where to start. Obviously, the previous chapter needs a continuation (dw, i am on that <3) but i have some more ideas i would like to run past yall 👉👈 a lot of these involve Lucifer because I'm a softie for a bby who needs some wholesome love :,)

  * Making Luci a cup of tea when he's stressed
  * A serious conversation with Satan
  * Getting Mammon out of a Pyramid Scheme/Cult
  * MC and Levi singing anime openings while everyone else cries (well not really but-)
  * MC giving Luke forehead kisses
  * They forgot MCs birthday :| (dw, they make them pay)
  * Making a secret handshake with Diavolo (he's ecstatic)
  * Inviting everyone over for a PROPER sleepover, pillow pile and all (No Di, that formal shit you held a few weeks ago was not a sleepover. it was a glorified tea party/heist).
  * Giving Beel Styrofoam food as a prank (yikes...)
  * Giving Luci forehead kisses
  * Not taking any of Luci's BS (somehow not dying?? satan is losing his shit)
  * MC losing their patience and going off. Some of the bros are legitimately scared.
  * Being BFFs with Asmo because he needs a real friend <33 maybe planning a date for him and Solomon? ;0
  * Accidentally falling asleep on Lucifer's lap
  * Accidentally falling asleep on Beel's lap
  * Accidentally decking Mammon after tried to scare you
  * MC finally get's Di's permission to bring some of their human stuff. This includes a couple dozen swords. Some functional, some not - but there are a whole lot of replicas. (mc is a fuckin WEEB)
  * this is very much a self insert ok even though i dont have any swords--
  * A continuation of that: having a good old fashioned sword fight with Luci. It ends up to be quite a good bonding experience.
  * MC teasing the SHIT out of Mammon ;)
  * 5 times MC and Luci kissed and the 1 time they actually talked about it
  * "and i oop-" is the only thing MC knows how to say apparently
  * MC yells at Luci for bullying Luke :,,(
  * "belphie i dont appreciate being lied to but your hair looks rly soft soooo" (when they speak with him for the second time in the attic)
  * mc in thigh highs--
  * ok im sorry my thirst is coming out a lil
  * "mammon if you say you were my first one more fuckin time i'm going to take Solomon's mandrake and shove it so far up your ass the only thing you'll be able to do is screech for the next decade"
  * Gifting Satan cat ears
  * After a drunken night with Diavolo, they both have a good laugh over it. Neither of them think too much over it, until the other's find out... (explicit things will only be implied/mentioned briefly) MC and Di are losing their shit whilst the bros have a tantrum LMAO
  * Birds groom each other as a sign of effection. Luci is a bird. Kinda. Hair brushing time? I think sO



List may be added to but I have coursework that's due in about 18 hours and i have done jack shit so its very likely im going to fail my a-level LMFAO


End file.
